Pure Bliss
by heartx3hushh
Summary: Reba/Brock smut story. Written as if you are Reba. Enjoy


_ATTN: I will continue the other story, but I had to write this one before I forgot it. Basically where in Reba's head. Lol Its straight to the point, no story, no drama, no continuation. Its my first story like this, written in this point of view I mean, so bare with me. Hope all enjoy. Feedback accepted )_

You smile to yourself, thinking about the moments till your husband walks through your office door. All day thoughts of him filled your head. Impure thoughts of course, but that was your right as a wife. You walk towards the window allowing the sun to hit your face, you breathe in the fresh air just as the cool breeze pervades the empty void around you. The curtain blows and glazes against your arm reminding you of his gentle touch. You peer into the parking lot outside your building in search for your love, counting down the minutes till his arrival.

He's nowhere in eye sight.

You pace in front of your desk, thinking about their last phone call. "I'll be there at 3pm till 4pm, and it'll be the most well spent hour of your life" he said in a husky voice. The anticipation of what was to happen makes you impatient. You stare up at the clock, 2:58pm it reads. Your fingernails tapping on the desk, and you tell yourself repetitively, two more minutes, just two more minutes. You walk back towards the window, this time your not sure what your looking for. His car maybe? Stop obsessing you say, he'll be here soon. You think of how you both spent last night making love, so tender, so passionate, so real. Just as you get lost in such a memory, you feel his arms wrap around your waist from behind. You know its him because no one touches you the way he does. "Brock" you say a loud. "I'm here" he whispers into your ear. You smile in excitement, and welcome him with a kiss. "Is it that time already" you say to him. Making it as if you weren't awaiting his arrival. "It sure is" he replies, and kisses you back with all the passion he has for you.

And you lose it.

Saying nothing, he grabs your hand and leads you to your chair. One chair for two people? Just the thought of it drives you crazy. You sit him down, and straddle him, one leg on either side. He watches you for a moment, studying you intently, before he raises both your arms over your head so he could easily slip your blouse off. Your body shivers a little when another gust of cool breeze fills the airs. He chuckles, when he sees you shake, and you blush in embarrassment, it was obvious the feel of anything made you quiver, even the cold air. You fear that his ego has gotten to him, and that he think he's got you were he wants you. Which is full weakness towards him. So you undo his shirt and toss it over your head getting rid of it completely, even if it meant out the window, which is where it went. And just as you suspect, he shivers in reaction to the breeze as well. He expects you to laugh. But you don't, instead you give him that sly smile, that look that makes him fall in love with you all over again. He leans forward and sucks at your pulse point.

You sigh.

As much as you enjoy this, you tell him to stop, no hickeys. He tells you, "well, that's just no fun." "Fine!" you say, giving in to his idea of fun "but make sure no one else can see it." He agrees. You run your hand through his thick dirty blonde hair, holding him as close as possible. He reaches around your back to undo your bra, and you cant help but laugh. His fingers roaming, in search for its clasp but there was none. "It undoes in the front." you tell him. "I knew that." he replies. With one snap, it was undone, and out the window after his shirt. His hands have replaced it squeezing it gently, and all the while he kisses you, his tongue dancing with yours. So you do the only thing your body is capable of doing right now…

You moan.

But he breaks the kiss, and his tongue is withdrawn as he sends a trail of kisses down your chest. You regain the use of your hands and unbuckles his pants, sneaking your hands in just enough to loosen his pants, he raises you both up, allowing his pants and boxers to fall to the floor. He sits back down and you see he is in his best formand is ready for you.

Your intention is to tease.

And you do. Slightly you place your hand on him, brushing his erection before you grab hold of it with a tight grasp. This time _he _moans, his breathing quickened more than before. Knowing now that the playing field is leveled at once, you continue with your actions, determined to torture him. As you roll your thumb over the tip he breathes, "Oh god Reba." So naturally you do it again, smiling as he leans in to kiss you, holding on to you, bracing himself. Your other hand joins in then, gripping him at the base, squeezing it once, twice, even three times, before u slide it up gently and bring it back down.

You hear him grunt as you feel his breath against your neck. He whimpers a "yes", and a "oh yea" and just as he regains enough strength to mutter more than two words he says, "Oh Reba, your gonna have to stop now". You do the opposite. You increase your pace, hearing him hiss as you grip him tighter, your squeezing gets firmer, your strokes get faster and he's moaning a few incoherent phrases against your skin. You have him where you want him, he is about to explode, then he grabs your hand and moves it away. His breathing was heavy, and he says, "I thought I was here to please you?"

So you smile.

He bends forward to kiss your stomach, you arch your back and lay your hands on his shoulders forcefully pulling him closer to you. Without notice, he had rid you from your skirt and panties. There you were, finally, in your comfort zone with the one you love, your hearts true desire, just as you both like it, skin on skin and nothing to come between it. He swipes his tongue across your lips and sure enough, your movements come to a halt, your entire body captivated by the his tongue invading your mouth. So he takes the opportunity to glide his hands down the side of your body and push your arms away from between you both. Still distracting you with his tongue he covers you with his hand. And on instinct you react to his touch. Hesitant at first you push his hand away, and once it was gone you start to second guess that decision. Being the person that he is, who doesn't take no for answer, he tries it again. This time his fingers find your clit and he rubs it in a circular motion. You hold your breath then - its all you can do. And he does it again, harder, faster this time. You have never allowed this to happen to you before, but why stop it, you enjoy it, and you feel guilty as you admit to something like that. You wonder why you've said no before, for this is amazing.

And he chuckles as you bite your lip. You try to bring your hands closer to him, not sure why, maybe to stop him, you were growing to impatient. But he pushes them aside, "You started this" he reminds you. He breathes against your neck, and his mouth begins to tease you there, all the while his fingers continue to touch you, setting your entire body on fire.

You wish your mind was working properly now, wishing you could come up with sarcastic response to his playful comment, but whatever chance you had of doing so was thoroughly ripped out and destroyed when his reach traveled down a little and you cry out his name as he slips a finger inside of you. You barely had a moment to adjust when another fingers joins in and he begins to move them in and out, in and out of you repeatedly. But the sensations coursing through your body right now are nothing compared to the feeling you get as soon as his mouth finds yours again, his tongue battling with yours.

But then his thumb rolls against your clit sending a shock through your body, and it makes your breath hitch, and you find that you don't care anymore, because all the thoughts you had left instantly as he picks up his pace, his fingers slid further inside of you and your head falls forwards against his chest, your hips grinding against his hand as you desperately search for your release. And as you feel the first tremor inside of your body, allow a series of gasps to escape you, you know you've found it.

He knows it, too, for his mouth covers yours once more and as his tongue fighting against it begging for entrance, your world stops turning and you can't quite breathe. And before you know it you're falling over the edge. And as wave after wave travels through you, he swallows your cries, a smile gracing his lips as he continues to move his fingers, helping you to ride your orgasm out. But it becomes too much so you throw your head backwards and he holds you as your body goes through this mind-blowing intensity causing you to shake and shiver.

As you recover he slides his fingers out and wraps his arms around you. Now he allows you to bring your hands between them. So you do. You rub your hands across his muscular abdomen, he feels so nice, and he smiles at your soft touch against his skin.

You glare at each other for what seemed like an eternity, and it was then you both knew neither of you could wait any longer. The foreplay, the teasing, the torture, all of it just added to the desire you felt, you needed him in the worse way. All that before was time well spent, but now you just need to feel all of him. He moves his hands to your hips and lifting them in a message of urgency, "Reba he pleads" bucking upwards and making his erection brush against your core. You move against him, needing the friction once more to satisfy the ache between your legs. And dear _God!_ how you need it. So as he lifts your hips once more you hover above him before you sink down onto his length, moaning at the welcome intrusion. He releases a groan once you've taken him fully.

Just then his tongue darts into your mouth and you don't hesitate at all, so you deepen the kiss, and by then you know your lost in him, but it doesn't matter because you feel him moving in you, at a fast and constant pace, your body writhes and you lift your hips so you meet his movements thrusts after thrusts because it just feels so _good._

He soon alternates his strokes, the pace quickens, becomes more intense and you know that your close. "Brockkkk" you hear yourself moan out into his ear and he loves when you say his name like that. You close your eyes as the pleasure threatens to become to much. You refuse to see anything, just focusing on how he feels, how he moves you, how he effortlessly makes you moan in pure bliss. "Deeper, faster, more" you plead hoping he'd push you over the edge. So he thrusts into you more, and he found that sweet spot, he hits it several times as you gasp into his mouth. Your forced to grip his shoulders when you feel him press his thumb to your clit and he begins to roll over it once, twice, Oh god who's counting anymore! You dig your fingernails into his back, and curl your toes, an involuntary reaction to everything he is doing to you.

And with one final thrust you are forced to break the kiss as your about to lose control once more, your mind goes completely blank and you scream out his name as you clench around him and as each delicious wave washes over you he continues to move in you till every bit of last pleasure has subsided fulfilling your needs and finishing off his.

His breathing is erratic - yours is worse. And you moan again as your body comes down from its erotic high. He reaches out to kiss you again. And he does. Lightly and soft, no tongue this time. A kiss of pure satisfaction. As you both recover he lifts you up and slides himself out, and you both groan at the loss. "I hate to do this, but I must get back to work" he says. You want to tell him to take the rest of the day off, but you shake your head of those thoughts and you tell yourself, let him go its not like your never going to see him again. Because you will. So you say, "Alright, but don't work to hard cause your gonna need to save your energy." "For what?" he asks. You say nothing.. Just smile.

He dresses himself and kisses you good-bye then leaves your office in search for his shirt that was thrown out the window.

You sit back and sigh in contentment. Anticipating the moment you are together again.

this is really different I know, but let me know what you think? I may write different ones like this


End file.
